deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Breaker Squad (D.B.S)
Story For four years the plague has ravaged our world. The dead rose out of their graves and devoured the living in a palpable macabre irony and scattered the unscathed. Eventually, the survivors formed small nomadic communities and our tribe was brought to fruition by the legendary wolfshadow24. This new beacon of civilization was christened the Death Bringing Squad and under his guidance we relentlessly ended the un-lives of these unholy fiends. But our leader was not infallible. Essentially, it was his benevolent demeanor that brought his end. His scream was the last thing we heard in a dark alley after a search party mission had gone awry. His absence caused a power vacuum that tore the clan apart; we had lost hope for living. But as surely as he rose from the ashes of the Great Civilization, Fairview Guardian asuaged the crisis. And under his leadership our clan was renamed the Dawn Breaker Squad because it truly was the break of a new dawn. His guidance ended our nomadic ways and we brought life and a name to this desolated city. But this hope was again shadowed by tragedy. Perhaps under the misguidance of jealousy, another clan abducted our leader in the cloak of the night. Such was the start of another epoch with GuitarGoddess. The story continues About the clan Dawn Breaker Squad (a.k.a. DBS) is a resurrected clan. We were formerly known as Death Bringing Squad, and were under the leadership of the Fearless Leader, wolfshadow24 But one night, wolfshadow went off on a loot run... that was back in August of 2011... He hasn't returned... In his memory, I have taken his role as leader of DBS, renamed it so that on the chance he returns, he may restore leadership to the Death Bringers Really. We're a fun clan, where every member has a say in the clan. The more you participate in the clan, the more likely you are to rise in ranks. Every rank has a purpose, and every member has power. We love to chat in the CB (Citizen Band radio), we are forum junkies from time to time, and we are a general no-stress clan. Hope you enjoy it here! Clan Roster This roster is edited regularly. >ONLY BLAZE 511 MAY EDIT HERE< Squads Alpha Squad: *xXHELLBOYXx (Squad Leader) *GuitarGoddess *Blood Red Sandman *MrPwnster *ffglitches *Master of trollz *Omni *The Polish Stallion *xXVenusXx *Ghost Assassin97 *Lt Mmuffin *steven20157 Bravo Squad: *fastjules (Squad Leader) *BLAZE 511 *Kiro12345 *Indigoose Trailist *THECLEANKINGS *satanist *codyjackson *KalEl312 *soldierforce Charlie Squad: *Earl Sweatshirt (JasonAlston) (Squad Leader) *Chyro *hells kitchen *SantaNClawS *Vince mortuis *zynx36 *bitchstewie *Fr Lobo *zachedwrad94 Rules #No lying, cheating, or stealing from other members. #Veteran and higher ranking members vote on new applicants. #Only high council or above can decide to kick out a member after their application has been accepted. #Applicants that meet the requirements are usually accepted initially... Stay active, and you will get promoted! #All members are not required to use a clan SIG, but we would love it if you did! #Each week, you are eligible for promotion. #Clan members gain access to the armory at the associate rank. #Due to a severe increase in the number of applicants, DBS has decided to become an invite only clan. If however you feel that you would make a good edition and have not been extended an invitation, PM GuitarGoddess along with hells kitchen, BLAZE 511 or KalEl312 explaining why you think you would be an assett to the clan. If a member chooses to sponsor you, you will be put on a one week probationary period, at the end of which it will be voted upon whether to induct you as a full member. Application for Invited Applicants * 1- Username, nickname, and age * 2- Are you a part of another clan? * 3- How often will you post? * 4- How often will you play? * 5- Do you have Skype? * 6- What can you offer to the clan? * 7- What can we do for you? * 8- What brings you to DBS? Post all applications on the clan forum or send them to BLAZE 511or KalEl312 The Application Process An invitation is not a guaranteed acceptance. There is a voting system in place when an application has been presented to the clan. An applicant must attain five votes of 'yes' for his/her application to be approved and hence become part of the clan; however, three votes of 'no' will mean that the application has been denied. The applicant will be made aware of the status of his/her app once the necessary votes have been gathered. Ranks *'DBS Pet Rock: '''The rank given to a lucky few non-clan members for being close friends of DBS *'DBS Pet Monkey:'' The rank given to a lucky non-clan member for the sake of trolling. *'DBS Newcomer: '''The rank of entry. *'DBS Associate: A fully fledged member. *'DBS Veteran: '''A member who may contribute to the acceptence of applicants. *'DBS Elites: Those who are trusted members. *'DBS Squads: '''Clan members who carry out various clan events, venture into the Inner City, and simply make friends based on activity and play style. *'DBS Squad Leaders: There are three squad leaders appointed. One oversees a Grinding squad, one leads Grooting Squad, and one guides a Looting Squad. Squads are delegated and managed by the Squad Leaders in order to complete clan events and missions issued by the Clan Leader. Squad Leaders are democratically distinguished and cannot carry orders without permission of the DBS High Council. *'''DBS Council Members: A governing body consisting of ten members that assists with event coordination, armory distribution, and promotion suggestions. *'DBS Task Force': A three member task force made of three specialists in various fields. :: The Weapons Specialist is in charge of the armory, along with "merching" activities, which supplement the clan's funds. :: The Public Relations Specialist manages recruiting CB chat rooms, overseeing the clan wiki, and maintaining any other formal relations. :: The Events Specialist fabricates the missions and events, which are then sent to the High Council or Clan Leader for approval. *'DBS High Council Members': A three member elite group that manages member promotions, clan events, and updates *'DBS Fearless Follower'- The substitute of the Clan Leader *'''DBS Clan Leader- ''GuitarGoddess Friends & Foes *4- ZEM *3- POT *2- Warsword *2- Katipuneros *1- The Banished *1- DELTA *1- Angelic Dragons *1- Fairview Spartans *0- The Vikings There are multiple Friend/Foe levels with other clans *4- Brother and Sister Clans = These clans have been with us long enough to be trusted forever *3- Trusted Ally = Will support them in war, whether it be in supplies or side by side fighting; will aid them in times of trouble; we coordinate events together frequently *2- Defensive Pact = Will support them in a war only if war was declared on them (Goes for us as well, if we declare war, we cannot expect them to support us); Partners in events *1 - Just friends = Any wars this clan has do not affect us, but we are on good relations with them *0 - Neutral Clan = Members' secondary clans with no affiliation, clans with a mutual peace agreement *-1 - Unfriendly Clans = Clans that do not associate well with us *-2 - Threatening Clans = Clans that pose a threat to us *-3 - Enemy Clans = Any association with them is liable to begin a war, stay away from these clans *-4 - Black List = Clans we are at war with